We pioneered the introduction of polymer housed solid-state distribution class surge arresters, as disclosed in GB-A-2188199 for example, and in GB-A-2230661 we proposed the utilization of a series parallel arrangement of a plurality of such distribution class surge arresters as a station class surge arrester. Distribution class surge arresters generally have voltage ratings of the order of 24 to 36 kV and by coupling together a plurality of electrically matched such distribution class surge arresters in a series parallel arrangement as described in GB-A-2230661 much higher voltage ratings of the order of 120 to 456 kV can be accommodated.
Our series parallel station class surge arrester is designed to replace the conventional porcelain housed station class rester and has been widely acclaimed. The present invention concerns improvements in the construction of the series parallel arrester.